Moonlight Rose
by MilagrosRose
Summary: They were the ruler of the world, in their hands they held power unimaginable and it separated them from the others. But they were the ones who dared to show that they were willing to break the normal in order to find love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note's: Just a random little thing I wanted to post up.

Overview: They were just young girls with heavy burdens upon their shoulders. The only solace that was given was in the comfort of the rising moon.

* * *

It was the same as always...

Day in and day out I was herded back and forth between buildings by my guards like some type of fleeting mouse. I was the empress of the world and despite my wishes I had a duty to do.

"Almost there Empress."

Giving a soft smile, inside I just wanted to go home and go to sleep. From sunrise I was walking around getting prepped and prepared for a long day of tedious work. I feel bad that I have these thoughts because from the time I could remember I was brought up in royalty and under the service of Shinsoo. My own mother actually was the empress before me but sadly she passed away when I was no more then thirteen. They said it was from some disease that she had caught on the main land but I think honestly she wanted to go. As much as the life of an empress can be wonderful, the stress that follows it is sometimes to great. Yes I'll admit I enjoyed being pampered, what girl doesn't? And the work is enjoyable at times, but with the recent news of the slow take over of the world by the Black Mage things have been very stressful lately.

"Here we are."

"Thank you." Walking through the opening doors, I was greeted by bowing servants at every corner. Walking to the high chair at the center of the room, my knights encircled the table, their weapons at the ready and high on alert.

"Welcome Empress Aria."

"Thank you Ayana." My dawn warrior bowed to me as I sat down in my chair. Immediately I was greeted by stacks and stacks of various scrolls, papers, and documents. Holding back my sigh, I went straight into work and plucked the first paper from the many piles I'd be working on today.

* * *

"Something wrong Empress?"

Taking a sparing glance, I saw my Wind Archer knight staring at me. "Nothing at all." Turning back to my work, I tried to tune out the soft foot steps and pitter patter of feet going back and forth between the halls. "Okay, so I just sign here and there." Placing that document in the completed pile, I turned to get another when something gold caught my eye. "What's this?" Pulling it out gently, it was a gold envelope, its sides engraved in the color of ebony white and along the back end where it folded over it was blue. "Strange."

"Empress?"

Fearing that someone saw the letter, I hid it quickly in the folds of my dress and folded my hands above on the polished desk surface. "Yes?"

"A letter from Leafre."

My face instantly frowned. Taking the letter from the piyo, I opened it gently and took out the letter. Reading it, my face turned into a frown and I couldn't help the sad sound that left my lips.

"What's wrong?"

Putting the letter on the table, I had to get up and get some fresh air. That letter just sucked all the life out of me. "Keira?"

"Yes?"

"Please take some knights and beat out the monsters in the town."

"Yes Empress."

I heard the click of her weapons being encased around her hand and I barely took a glance at her as she walked out the door. I wanted this whole thing to end... "I am tired..."

"We'll have someone esco-."

"I can do it myself. No need to trouble anyone." My tone was sharp and absolute. Pushing my chair out, I straighten my dress, making sure the letter didnt fall out and pushed in my chair. With grace I walked down from my work station and to the doors. They opened before me and with not a glance spared back I exited into the sunlight.

* * *

A/N: Okay if I am right I believe that the Cygnus Knights were recently formed (like in Maple present) but that doesnt mean the knights couldn't have been around from aged time (Ie: Mihile's father). Read and review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note's: Just a random little thing I wanted to post up.

Overview: They were just young girls with heavy burdens upon their shoulders. The only solace that was given was in the comfort of the rising moon.

* * *

"Mmmm... Wha? The moon is up? Oh no." I slept all day and got no work done. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, taking notice that I was still dressed in my clothing from earlier and bothered not to take it off when I stumbled in. "... I do not care." This whole taking over the world was stressing me out more and more to the point that I cared for little of my appearance and my health was deteriorating. Getting up, I left my feet bare as I walked over to my closet. Undressing, I pulled out a sheer layered dress that was used for sleep. I never did wear the same thing twice to sleep... I just noticed that. Funny how random and sporadic your thoughts are when your not completely coherent. Taking off my dress, I laid it gently on my bed and shrugged on the sheer nightgown, I turned to the bathroom to get the bad taste out my mouth. Brushing my teeth, I took time to actually look over myself. Blonde wavy strands that felt too long to me sometimes. It reaches the floor now, since it has not been trimmed in a while, trailing behind me wherever I go. Finishing my teeth, I took the water and splashed it in my face to wake me up. Looking back up, with the water on my face, I took notice how my face not yet slender of a full woman but it has lost a lot of its baby fat. My eyes when not lightly powered in makeup looked very pretty. Ah, I should not ramble and continue to think about these thoughts. I have no time to worry on my physical beauty. Grabbing a near by towel, I wiped my face before hanging it back up delicately on the rail. Walking out the bathroom, I stopped briefly to retrieve the letter from the folds of my dress. Leaning on the railing, I held the envelope delicately in my hands, observing it. Turning it over delicately, I let my fingers float over the surface gently. "Who would send something like this?"

"Who indeed?"

"Oh!" Turning around, I nearly lost my balance from my feet slipping under me. I expected my back to hit the hard stone, but instead I felt a warm palm holding me up.

"For someone so elegant you are quite clumsy on your feet."

"Well excuse me for being shocked at someone who just appeared from thin air." Freeing myself from his arms I turned away from him. I was more than embarrassed, especially since I was in my night clothing with not a robe on to cover me.

"Well my dear, they don't call me Phantom for no reason."

A shiver ran through my body but I ignored it and kept my back to him, standing up straight and proud. "So I am guessing you sent the letter? You know if the guards had saw they would have taken it."

"But who else? Such ornate decorations and materials, I am glad you decided not to open it and that is exactly why I left it where I did. I knew that you would have found it easily and not let those thuggish brutes touch it and ruin the beauty of this piece of paper."

With a gust of the wind the envelope that was in my hand was now gone. "What?"

"Heh."

Turning around, I saw Phantom holding the envelope now with a smirk on his face.

"Stunned?"

"No, mystified. How did you do that?" He chuckled at me and with careful steps he approached me as if he was trying not to frighten me off. Like he could anyway... Standing in front of me, I heard my heart loud in my ears. I saw myself in his eyes, and I felt not like an Empress, but a mere woman. It was a weird sensation, but not a bad one.

"A good magician..."

Holding up the envelope, it spun like a dial on his finger slowly.

"Never tells his secrets."

And with that it glowed and it floated up to form a beautiful white rose. Grabbing my hands, he enclosed the rose in them before enclosing my hands in his. "Phantom..."

"I came here for the Skyia... But instead I got something much better tonight."

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about but when I got it my cheeks bloomed bright with a blush that fully adorned my cheeks. "Phantom..."

"That still doesn't mean that I wont attempt to get the treasure of Evere from you."

And he had to ruin it. Tapping him gently on the head with my hand, I couldn't resist the small smile on my face.

"Well Mi'dear, the night is still young and many treasures await, I bid you adieu."

And with the grace and skill of a true thief he disappeared into a whirl of cards, kicking up wind as they flew into the moonlight sky. Looking up at the sky, I noticed how much brighter the moon seemed to be. "..." Holding the rose tightly in my hands, I went back into my room. Picking up my dress, I laid it carefully on the back of a chair before climbing into bed. Placing the rose on a pillow beside me, everything from earlier seem to melt away and with my hand on the rose I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: Im sorry if this seemed like a detail heavy chapter but I hope people can see the reason why I did it. As always please read and review ^_^


End file.
